The present apparatus is directed to a cable lock device which is used in sealing cargo containers. A cargo container is typically an enclosed shipping package, and can range from a container holding a few pounds of cargo up to a large trailer mounted container. At the larger end, the device can be installed on a rail car of enclosed construction having a closable door so that the rail car container is a secure, closed vehicle. The cable lock device is used to provide security in that tampering is prevented; this effectively discourages theft, pilferage or entry during shipping or storage.
Representative devices known heretofore are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,770,307 and also 4,747,631. These representative devices are cable lock mechanisms. The cable has relatively light gage. Because it is relatively light, it is not intended as a total bar to entry; rather, it is meant and does function successful as a bar to entry in which the cable lock device stops entry by discouraging tampering or pilferage. Indeed, to exclude entry, the device would require a large scale, heavy gage lock mechanism, one sufficiently large and strong to preclude cutting by bolt cutters, or other metal cutting devices. This is a device which is intended to be used in a disposable fashion. That is, cargo is loaded into a container such as a large rail car or a small vault which is delivered to a freight facility and shipped. The cargo can range from several tons to perhaps 10 pounds of important materials. The cargo can be solid or liquid. The cargo can be bulk materials or finished goods. Indeed, the cargo can have any size or shape.
The cable lock mechanism is threaded through the eyelets provided for the cargo container or housing and is fastened. Once fastened, it is intended that the cable lock device preclude entry by showing any tampering. A common mechanism is a variety of lock devices which clasp on or to a small woven cable. A representative cable is in the range of about 1/16 inch in diameter. As will be implied from that dimension, such a cable lock is a very good talisman indicating tampering. There have been cable lock devices provided heretofore which have been defeated. They can be defeated or overcome by working the cable lock device with the cable. Typically, the cable is looped through the locking device so that a bight is formed in the cable. The bight is looped through the cabinet or housing in which the cable lock device is installed. By patient reciprocation of the cable in the locking device, it can be worked so that the lock mechanism is upset, thereby permitting a gradual sliding movement of the cable. As an example, the device set forth in the '307 patent mentioned above is subject to defeat by this reciprocating motion. When steadily worked patiently, the cable will slide back and forth and move the rotating lock member 78 to a position where it creates a minimal wedging action, thereby loosening the grip of the point 79 which jams into the cable. This tends to work the cable free when done patiently. Substantially the same can be said with regard the '631 patent mentioned above. It also has a locking disk 27. That disk 27 cooperates with a pointed gear 38 which serves as a locking point to jam against the cable when inserted. Nevertheless, locking is defeated so that the teeth of the gear 38 jam against the cable and can be worked free with oscillatory motion applied to one end or the other of the cable bight. This is especially detrimental where the cargo container sits at a location which is out of view such as on a rail siding, in a warehouse, on a loading dock or at other untended locations. Pilferage can occur where the thief has adequate time to patiently work the cable back and forth thereby undoing the cable lock device. After pilferage the cable lock device is restored so that it appears newly installed and the time, date and place of the wrongful entry can no longer be identified. This is especially true where a device is shipped through three or four warehouses on a cross country trip. The pilferage may occur at any of the locations along the route. Protective remedies are difficult to implement in that instance. As noted above, one method of defeating this type of cable lock device is very patient reciprocating movement of just a fraction of an inch applied 50 or 100 times. That can be used to work the device free. In view of the risk of that problem, an enhanced set of features are included in the present structure.
The cable lock device of this disclosure incorporates a length wise groove adjacent to the installed cable wherein the groove is equipped with facing sharp edges which enable the two edges of the groove to pinch or bite into the cable. In that instance, the cable is jammed successfully to one side of the cable locus and is pinched by the facing sharp edges. Deformation of the cable and the edges occurs so that they become seated or nested. This in particular enables the cable to be held more firmly. In addition to that, the cable is spring loaded by a roller captured between a pair of tapering faces. The roller applies a pinching movement to the cable. In one embodiment, the cable is looped and installed in a duplicate device so that the cable is positioned next to facing, sloping walls and is captured by the movement of the locking disk. That is spring loaded and thereby urged into a closure contact to assure that the cable is locked in place. Two embodiments are set forth wherein both lock the free end of the cable in the same fashion. The cable is in both instances is provided with a fixed end. In one, the fixed end of the cable is captured as noted above where the particular embodiment utilizes a pair of facing surfaces which taper with respect to each other so that the tapering faces are able to clamp the cable, thereby securing the cable during installation. In the second embodiment, the cable is installed at the time of manufacture by crimping a sleeve on the cable, and locking the cable in place because the sleeve is sufficiently large that the cable dead end cannot pull free. In both embodiments, the cable is looped through the lock mechanism and emerges at a loop or bight, being slidably received in the locking device until the cable is pulled through the locking device. Once pulled into the device, locking occurs and is complete.
In both embodiments, the locking devices incorporates a housing having a cable locus therethrough extending between openings and defining a pathway through the housing immediately adjacent to a locking disk. When installed, the cable is contacted by the locking disk on one side of the cable and is jammed into the parallel facing sharp edges so that the cable is jammed and locked against the edges.